


Once Upon A Time, Happily Ever After ~ Disney Drabbles

by Kaychan87



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Holidays, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaychan87/pseuds/Kaychan87
Summary: Once Upon A Time... Wishes and dreams made upon stars come true and all you need is a lot of faith, trust, and pixie dust. Happily ever after is just the beginning for princesses and heroes.A fluffy collection of short stories centred around Disney franchises from Princesses to Fairies to Pixar and everything in between!
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 5





	1. Holiday in Corona

**Author's Note:**

> After the snow storm in Corona, Rapunzel and Eugene prepare to spend their first Yule in Corona surrounded with their loved ones. 
> 
> Takes place after Tangled: The Series S01E16 - Queen for A Day.

**Holiday in Corona**

Corona was covered in a blanket of snow but that did nothing to deter the kingdom's holiday preparations. It would be the first Yule since the lost princess had been found. Evergreen garlands covered in festive ribbons adorned every shop; red and green candles filled every light post. There was even a giant fir tree in the town square, topped with Corona's signature sunburst.

Everywhere Rapunzel looked, she was both awed and overjoyed by everything she saw. She had never celebrated a real Yule when she was in the tower. The only indication she'd ever had that there was even a winter holiday was Gothel making them a special meal that wasn't hazelnut soup. After eighteen years of isolation, the idea of making new traditions with her parents, Cass, Eugene, and all their friends thrilled the golden haired princess. She'd already bombarded both Cass and Eugene with a million questions each about Yule. She was so ready to help decorate the tree with the townsfolk and enjoy all the gingerbread she could stomach. She had spent weeks making sure she had the perfect gifts for everyone. The gang from the Snuggly Duckling had been the easiest to get gifts for while her own parents had been much harder than Rapunzel had anticipated. And then there was Varian's gift - or, rather, what should be done with it. The young Alchemist had vanished without a trace after the snow storm.

"... And I've gotta say, I looked just amazing in those festive colours. I should have had two suits made. Don't you agree Blondie?"

Rapunzel's frown deepened, her thoughts still on Varian and not the festivities around her. She didn't notice Eugene had stopped walking with her until she felt a tug on her arm. She turned, flashing him an apologetic smile.

"Are you all right, Rapunzel?" Eugene asked, his usual happy go lucky demeanour turning somber. The reformed thief had been more concerned than usual about his girlfriend. She had been so excited about the upcoming holiday for months but now it seemed like she was more distracted than usual and not in a good way. Everything that had happened when Rapunzel was queen for the day had killed her abundance of holiday spirit. 

Eugene hated it.

"I'm fine. What should we do next?" Rapunzel said determinedly.

Eugene took her free hand in his. "It's okay to be sad, Rapunzel. Even during the holidays." As he spoke, he gently rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles in a soothing manner.

Leaning in close, Rapunzel kissed Eugene's cheek. "I've had too many sad holidays. I don't want to waste another moment of my life not making memories with everyone."

"I want that, too," said Eugene. He let go of one of her hands to tenderly brush some of her golden hair back from her face.

"I want to make decorations for all the trees in the castle and try Uncle Monty's candy canes and have our portraits done in ugly yule clothes!" rambled Rapunzel as she slid easily back into a cheerful mood. "Oh! And can we try eggnog? And some of that Arendellian chocolate we were sent?"

"Even ugly Yule outfits would look great on me, Blondie," pointed out Eugene as he let her pull away and make her way down the street.

"And then we need to go carolling! Ooooh and make snow angels and build a giant snowman!"

"Rapunzel, wait!" Eugene called out, stopping the princess in her tracks.

"What is it, Eugene?"

The brunet pointed to an evergreen garland hanging above Rapunzel's head. "There's mistletoe on that garland."

"What's mistletoe for?" she asked excitedly. 

Eugene closed the distance between them again and pulled Rapunzel into his arms. "This," he said softly, flashing his trademark smolder at her before kissing her.

"Happy Yule, Eugene," Rapunzel said softly when their kiss had ended.

"Happy Yule, Rapunzel."


	2. Holiday in Arendelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff gives Anna a very special Christmas gift. Set after Frozen 2.

The first Christmas since the gates were opened was the first of a new tradition for the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. After the ringing of the bell, everyone would go about their family traditions until the evening. It was then that everyone gathered in the forest in honour of their friend Olaf. Elsa would use her magic to make the biggest tree of ice, decorated with all the Olaf themed gifts Anna had made her over the years. Soon, all the townsfolk who knew and cherished Olaf were also making gifts.

The tradition continued the first Christmas after Anna's coronation - but bigger. The Arendellians and the Northuldrans had come together, sharing traditions and food and laughter. All the old wounds had not been completely healed, but Anna knew that she and Elsa could make miracles happen together. They would continue to strive for peace through the land - between Arendelle and the Northuldra tribe, between the spirit and the corporeal worlds. It was Anna's Christmas wish.

"Anna?"

The new Queen of Arendelle turned away from the window she had been gazing out of. Elsa's icy Christmas tree was still out there, shimmering like magic in the moon's light. Her smile softened at the sight of her fiance and her heart gave a flutter. She may have been a queen and she may have saved Arendelle twice, but she was still a young woman in love. She hoped the fluttery feeling never went away when she looked at Kristoff.

"I thought you might still be up," he said as he lumbered into the parlor where many game nights had taken place.

"It's my first Christmas as queen," she said.

Kristoff nodded. It was her first Christmas without Elsa in the palace but he didn't need her to say that. He knew Anna. "It was a great celebration."

"It was, wasn't it?"

Kristoff made himself comfortable on the sofa as Anna closed the distance between them. She dropped down next to Kristoff unceremoniously and drew her legs up on the sofa. At the same time, Kristoff wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the fire in the fireplace dance along the logs in the grate. "I have a present for you," the blond said after a while. He removed his arm so Anna could move back a bit.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" she said as she watched him pull out what looked like a bundle of leaves from his pocket.

"I didn't," he said, looking vaguely surprised. He caught Anna raised eyebrow and groaned inwardly. "I mean, of course I did! Just… not this. Why wouldn't I get you a gift? I love you and you mean the world to me, so of course I would get you a gift!"

With a chuckle, Anna placed her hand on his and gave it a squeeze. "You're rambling, honey."

Kristoff let out a laugh as well as he clasped Anna’s hand in his to return the squeeze. “It's from Grand Pabbie and the trolls,” he explained as he offered her the leaf wrapped gift. He watched nervously as the woman he loved took the gift and carefully unwrapped the delicate bundle. As his family had put it when he had first brought Anna to them for help, he was her fixer-upper. He had known he would marry her after the trolls had decked her out in their traditional marriage outfit and tried to marry them off three years before. He watched as her eyes grew wide in surprise as she revealed the item from the trolls.

“It’s beautiful,” the red haired woman breathed as she picked up a necklace made of rainbow crystals. She quickly put the necklace on. “How does it look?”

Kristoff could only stare at the crystals around her neck for a moment, a thrill running through him. She’d already said ‘yes’ to him once, but seeing her sitting there in her pyjamas with a traditional troll betrothal necklace served to make the whole engagement more real to him. “Wow,” he finally said.

“You hesitated.”

“It’s a troll tradition to give a crystal necklace to the one you want to marry.”

“I love it,” Anna assured Kristoff before she leaned in and kissed him. She melted into him when his arms went around her, anchoring her to the present. All she wanted to do in that moment was spend the rest of Christmas in his arms by the fire.


End file.
